


Do as I Say

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, Control Issues, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femme Fatale, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Madison tries to convince Troy to surrender his weapons. She will do so by any means necessary...****Posted Chapter 2****





	1. Chapter 1

Troy has been feeling paranoid all day, he knows they are coming for him; it's just a matter of time.

The knock on the door startles him and he considers whether he should answer it or reach for a gun.

"Troy, it's me" he hears Madison's voice through the door. "I'm alone" she assures him. A few moments of indecisiveness pass but he finally answers the door.

"What do you want, Madison?" this could be a trap, a trick. He thinks to himself, are they trying to lure him out so they can get him? Troy scratches his neck in a nervous tick, Madison examines him; he most likely hasn't slept in days, hulled up in the house. His perfect blue eyes are outlined with the color red.

"I came to talk, Troy. Can I come in?"

"You live here too, Madison. You don't have to beg entry" Troy steps aside and let's Madison in, he checks the front porch one last time before following Madison inside.

"You need to give up your guns" Madison looks around the room, assessing any weapons that might be in Troy's immediate reach, she doesn't see any.

"You're siding with them, Madison? You're going to betray me like that? I brought you here, I saved you" every word Troy says is emphasized by another hand gesture.

"I'm doing this  _for_  you, Troy. You need to listen to me" Madison takes a step forward, Troy looks at her with suspicion.

"They're all out to get me and they sent you here to fuck with my head!" Troy sits down on the sofa, burying his head in his hands.

Madison is calculated, she already thought this through. She knows how to use Troy's attraction towards her to get what she needs. She sits beside him, making sure her leg touches his. "If you do as I say, no one will get hurt" she places her hand on his knee. Troy turns to face her ever so slowly.

"No one will get hurt?" he questions "My father's blood is not even dry yet!" he points towards the desk across the room. "I'm done listening to you, Madison. I'm not one of your children" he spits out with animosity.

"No, you are not" Madison replies calmly. Her hand rubbing Troy's leg gently, almost unnoticeably. "You're far from that" Madison starts stroking his inner thigh. Troy shows no reaction and she is unsure whether he's oblivious or maybe surprised by the sudden touch. "I want you with me, Troy. I want you by my side. you need to do what's best for the ranch, what's best for me" she edges her body closer, her hair brushes against Troy's face.

"What are you doing?" Troy places his hand over hers; he blinks a few more times than usual.

"I'm proving my loyalty. You need to prove yours". Madison kisses him on the cheek. Troy's shuts his eyes as her lips connect with his face; he hasn't felt like this in a long time. feeling another's person's touch against his skin was nearly foreign to him. when he doesn't object, Madison lowers her affection to his neck.

"Are you going to do as I say?" she asks, her breath against his skin.

"What's in it for me?" he dares.

Madison smiles, this is exactly where she wanted him. her hand moves from his leg to his crotch, she starts rubbing it against his military trousers, feeling him grow harder underneath her touch. "Is this what you want, Troy?" 

"Yes" a small moan escapes his mouth.

"Do you want me?" Madison's unzips his pants, her hand finding its way underneath his boxers. "Are you going to be good and listen to me?" she gives his member a firm squeeze causing his mouth to hang open in pleasure.

"Y...yes, I'll be good- ahhh" Troy's eyes roll back, he leans back against the sofa, a part of him wants to stop her, he knows this is only a game to her, but he loves it and damn, it feels so good.

Madison leans in and kisses Troy, her hand working his cock; she shoves her tongue in his mouth. Troy, wanting to assert some control, bites her lower lip. She looks up at him, her eyes telling the true story; she wants this just as bad as he does. Troy brushed her hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek with his thumb. His fingers then brush against her lips, he lets one of his fingers slip inside Madison's mouth. It takes her by surprise but you wouldn't know because her face is unreadable. pre cum is starting to coat her hand so she sucks on his finger eagerly like a lollipop "Fuck" Troy looks at her hypnotized, imagining it's his cock in her mouth. They move in unison; Troy moving now two fingers inside and out of her mouth and Madison moving her hand up and down his length.

"That's right, Madison. you like me in your mouth? oh shit!" Troy throws his head back as Madison rubs the head of his cock with her thumb, she forces his fingers out of her mouth and pins his hand to the sofa.

"You're going to come, Troy?" Madison feels the wetness in between her legs. Troy submitting himself like that makes her want him inside her, and tough she didn't plan on fucking him tonight, she might just have to. Troy's head is thrown back in ecstasy, eyes shut and legs spread.

"Ughhh yes!" he moans and comes all over Madison's hand in a few generous bursts. She waits until he's all done before reaching for a small towel and cleaning both of them up. Troy opens his eyes and takes a deep breath "I'm not giving up my guns just yet, Madison. you can't buy me that easily".

"I wasn't going to" Madison takes off her shirt. she stands up so she can slip out of her pants. Troy scans her body with a lustful stare.

"You're only fucking me because you  _need_ something from me" he teases "Are you a whore, Madison?" Troy's testing his limits.

Madison stands before him in her bra and underwear, she pointes a finger at him "Call me a whore again-" 

"And what?" Troy's juts out his chin towards her, a spark lit in his eyes "What are you going to do?  _Whore"._

Madison leans towards him; she places a hand against his chest. Troy waits for it and it comes; a jolting slap against his face. he has to turn his face sideways to absorb the blow. He gets off on the pain, he gives Madison half a smile, his cheek bright red. He grabs onto Madison and pulls her body toward him, he can feel her wetness when she lands on his lap.

"You came here to fuck, so fuck" he says.

Madison balances herself on top of Troy's built body, she grabs onto his shoulder as she sinks herself onto his dick. She holds herself up, only the head of his cock inside her at first. "Ohhh God!" she moans, sinking further down his cock slowly, her wet pussy clenches around his thickness. Troy lets her do most of the work, he looks with pleasure at her lips, her golden hair falling on her face, her breasts moving up down in sync with her breathes.

"Shit, Madison. If I'd known I made you this wet I would have fucked much sooner".

Madison focuses on her burning desire. She's fucks herself onto him, moving faster and harder with each thrust "Fuck me, Troy. Fuck me!" Madison falls onto his chest and Troy grabs her, holding her ass.

"Fuck! Can I come inside you?" he whispers into her ear, his deep voice filled with lust.

"Yes! You're so big, Troy. Jesus!" Madison circles her hips around his hardness.

"Tell me how it feels" Troy says.

Madison slams herself onto his cock "So full" is the only answer she gives before she comes. her pulsing walls almost push Troy's cock out of her, but he holds her down, burying himself inside, fucking into her to find his release. "You better scream my name when you come, Troy" Madison tries to calm her ragged breathing.

"Ahhh fuck! I'm coming. I'm coming for you, Madison!" Troy comes inside her, his seed spilling out of her spent vagina. Their sweaty bodies glued to each other.

"Now are going to do as I say?" Madison asks. Her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Only if you make me" Troy wets his lips with the tip of his tongue and let's a devilish smile decorate his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the persuading night he spent with Madison, Troy agrees to hand over all of his weapons. Now he wants something in return.

“That the last one?” Taqa narrows his eyes at Troy as Troy throws another machine gun into the large wooden crate in front of them.

“It is. Chief” Troy taunts. Madison stands right behind Troy, keeping a watchful eye. She jabs her elbow into his back at the sound of his comment.

“Like we agreed,” Taqa continues “Crazy Dog will have one key to the armory and Madison will have the other. Can we trust you, Madison?”

“I think I proved as much” Madison speaks with confidence, proud that she was able to prevent a war and keep this ranch together.

"Then this is done" Taqa shuts the crate, glancing at Troy one last time. They all start heading towards the exit.

"We're watching you” Crazy Dog warns Troy on his way out. The look on Madison's face leaves Troy no other choice but to bite his tongue. Troy walks intentionally slow towards the exit, allowing Crazy Dog and Taqa to leave first.

He grabs Madison before she walks out the door “You owe me” Troy's tone is demanding and secretive. “Got me aligned with those assholes. First chance they get, they will stab us in the back, you hear me?”

“Don't be so paranoid, Troy. It's...unattractive” Madison's looks up at him, pouting her lips slightly.

Troy tilts his head, “Doesn't change the fact you owe me, Madison” Madison's heart always skips a beat when Troy says her name, something about the way he says it.

“Is that so?” she chuckles, shaking off his grip on her arm.

“That so” Troy leans over the heavy door, allowing it to close, trapping Madison between the wall and his toned body. “You see, last night I was fucked up and you used that, but thanks to you I had a good night's sleep. And now, here I am, doing as you wished.” he gestures his hand towards the crate of guns. “Only fair you pay me back”. Madison has to look up at Troy to catch his gaze. She isn't intimidated by his tall frame, quite the opposite; she always had a thing for tall men. Troy is pressing his body against her, awaiting her response.

“What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for your cock?”

“That's exactly what you're going to do” Troy raises one eyebrow and smirks. “Come on” he holds out his hand, waiting for Madison to grab it and she does. They walk back into the armory, holding hands. Troy isn't patient enough to find a comfortable spot, so he simply pushed her up against the nearest wall. “It's my turn” he says, their lips touching but not kissing yet. “Can you do that Madison? Let me be in charge?” Troy runs the backs of his fingers across Madison's cheek; he lets his gaze travel over her body, licking his lips in anticipation. Madison exhaled softly, the warmth of her breath drifts over Troy's lips and he placed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips. Madison turns her head in an effort to deepen the kiss.

"No, no no” he says “You only do as I say today” Troy grabs Madison's hips, pulling her body closer to him “Say it” Troy'svoice is deep and primal and he makes sure to grind his rock hard cock against her. .

“I will do as you say” Madison gets down on her knees before Troy, he smirks and unzipped his pants giving himself a few quick strokes while Madison watches. Troy closes his eyes and feels Madison's hand on his, joining in on his strokes, soon she replaces their hands with her lips, taking him into her mouth. He's big, bigger than she ever had before, it's a challenge to fit him all in her mouth and when she tries she chokes a bit but quickly works out a rhythm. She wraps her fingers on the base and bobs her head up and down the head of his cock.

“Fuck. Is there anything you're not good at?” Troy moans. The sounds of Madison sucking him off fill the room. She pulls up to take a breath, connecting her eyes with Troy's as she shoves him back into her mouth. Troy grabs the back of her head, pulling her off him. “Open your mouth” He looks down at her with hunger in his eyes “and keep it open”. Madison opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. “You love this, don't you?” he asks. Madison nods, her mouth still open waiting for his cock. Troy guides himself past her soft lips and back into her warm mouth. He groans in pleasure, his eyes squeeze shut and his jaw tightens. Troy is careful not to choke Madison when he leans forward, since her back is literally up against the wall. He fucks her mouth slowly.

Madison closes her lips around him, His dick hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck! Stop! Or I'm going to come down your pretty mouth” Troy pulls Madison back up, connecting his lips with hers, tasting his pre-cum on her lips. As they kiss, Troy quickly starts undressing her. “Up against the wall” He holds his cock in his hand, waiting for Madison to obey. There's a sexy sparkle in his eyes when she slowly turns around to face the wall. Troy buries his hand in her hair while his other moves down to cup her breasts, his breaths are shallow and eager against the back of Madison's neck. “I'm going to fuck your brains out” he whispers “Bet you're fucking soaking wet by now” Troy lowers his hand to rub her clit slowly, too slow.

Madison moans and throws her head back against his chest  "Uhhh Troy, Please!” she pushes her ass back, trying to make contact with his cock. Troy thrusts two fingers inside her wet pussy “Fuck, how are you still this tight? I just fucked you last night”.

“Holy shit, Troy” Madison spreads her legs wider as Troy fucks her with his fingers, she clenches around them, her body starts shaking from the pleasure. She leans back on Troy, looking for support; he rests his hand on her forehead. “Come on my fingers, Madison. Need you nice and wet for my cock”

 

"Ughhhh Troy!” Troy's thumb brushes over Madison's clit and she comes, her hips rolling against him. Troy keeps holding her, kissing her neck.

“Goddamnit Madison, so fucking hot”. Madison tries to turn around to catch a glimpse of Troy's face but Troy stops her, he spreads her legs further apart with his knee. “You think you have me wrapped around _your_ finger, but look at you now” Troy guides his cock towards her wet entrance, allowing her to feel the tip of his cock, but not entering her yet “So desperate for me to fuck you” Troy's hands caress her ass cheeks, he marvels at her body. “Bet Travis never fucked you like I do” he says. “Beg for it” Troy pulls her head back by pulling on her hair, exposing her neck some more.

“Please Troy! Fuck me. I need you” Madison moans.

“That's right,” Troy kisses her neck, his cock pressed against her ass “but you can do better”.

“Troy, I need you inside me. Please, fill me up. Need your huge cock stretching me out”.

“Good girl” Troy enters her tight pussy.

Madison has to use both hands to balance herself up against the wall. ”Yes!” she screams. Troy grabs her hips, he thrusts into her relentlessly, driving her closer and closer to another orgasm.

“God, you feel so good, Madison. I love being inside you. Fuck! Keep clenching around my cock like that”.

“Shit, I can't. I need to come” Madison begs. Troy starts rubbing her clit, allowing her the release she's been craving for. She comes on his cock screaming his name “Ohhh Fuck Troy!” Troy fucks her through her orgasm getting close to his own.

His head is resting on her shoulder when he comes inside her. He laughs, his head still buried in her neck. “Bringing you in was the best decision I ever made”.

“Maybe the only good decision you ever made” Madison smiles. She turns to face him and places her hands on his tall shoulders. She gives him a kiss and he wraps his hands around her waist.

“You know, if my dad knew about us, he'd kill me”.

“I don't even want to think about what Nick would do” Madison gives Troy a small peck on the lips and starts picking her clothes off the floor.

"They don't have to know. No one has to know, alright?” Troy starts getting dressed as well.

"I just hate lying to them, you know?” Madison pulls her shirt over her head.

Troy bites his lower lip, a wave of guilt washes over him for a moment  “Well, we can stop if you want..” 

Madison looks at him with hesitation and doubt.

“Oh come on, we can!” Troy says “We're strong individuals, we can control our urges". It's ironic that this is the moment Troy is putting his boxers back on.

“You have no self-control whatsoever, Troy” Madison shakes her head “We'll just have to be careful, okay?”

"I kinda do want to tell everyone, you know? Have everyone know your mine, that I'm fucking Madison Clark!” Troy loves the sound of that.

“Shut up!” She panics “Never say that out loud again!"

“What if I do? You gonna punish me? Tell me I'm a bad person?" Troy teases; he has one hand on the door handle, ready to leave.

“I never said that” she points her finger at him “And a punishment doesn't sound so bad” she winks at him.

Troy's lips curve in that familiar half smile “I can keep a secret. Relax, Babe.” He kisses her on the forehead “Don't leave right after me, wait a few minutes. We don't want to raise any suspicion”. 

Madison smiles and points to Troy's crotch “Then you might want to zip up your pants”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the first chapter so I thought I'd give a second one a go.  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
